


She sways in her velvet dress (And pulls me towards her in the dark)

by Mikhailov



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Ball gowns, Crossdressing, Dancing, Dracula is only mentioned, Dresses, Established Relationship, Fluff, I got the idea at 2 in the morning, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Resolved trauma, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sypha knows what's up, This was an impromptu write, Velvet - Freeform, crossdressing to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/pseuds/Mikhailov
Summary: Aka, "I crossdressed my way into this mess, I'll crossdress my way out."When he couldn't sleep, Trevor would wake, gently pull himself away from his sleeping lover and wander the halls of Dracula's castle. He hadn't expected to see anyone down there. Of course not. He had barely seen her at first, the swish of her velvet dress on the sleek, dust-covered floors. He'd barely seen her as she disappeared behind one of the melted wheels.





	She sways in her velvet dress (And pulls me towards her in the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> impromptu write that i came up with at two am. Have fun. It's wacky.  
Enjoy~

_The night, she calls me._

The first time Trevor saw her, he was in, what he liked to call, the cog room. It was the machinery room with all the gears that Sypha had melted while trying to move the castle. When he couldn't sleep, Trevor would wake, gently pull himself away from his sleeping lover and wander the halls of Dracula's castle. He hadn't expected to see anyone down there. Of course not. He had barely seen her at first, the swish of her velvet dress on the sleek, dust-covered floors. He'd barely seen her as she disappeared behind one of the melted wheels. Trevor had followed her through the layer of mist that had picked up, curious. Was she an apparition? Was she real? And if so, how did she get in? 

A million thoughts raced through his mind as he followed the woman through the corridors, her teasing, fleeting laughter echoing in the halls as she stayed just barely in his gaze. Her velvet gown was unlike those he had ever seen before. It was a long dress, yes, but it wasn't one that hugged her body, it was a large, red ball gown, that cascaded past her waist, ending in a sea of curls, but it had a velvet sheen along the material. The bodice was beautiful, a beautiful cluster of shining gems and rose patterns that descended down the length of the dress. It had long sleeves that ended at her wrists, they covered her shoulders, and though the dress had a sharp v neck, there was a layer of lace that covered anything that should be visible.

She pushed a door open, her touch on the door quick and soft, but the door opened as if she'd pushed it open and she slipped through, her dress should have gotten caught on something, but it didn't. Shocked, and at a loss for words, Trevor followed her. 

He tried calling out to her, but he found himself not being able to hear his own voice, he didn't know if anything he said reached her ears. She smiled, however, a small thing Trevor had just barely caught and he called out to her again, but again, she didn't seem to hear him. She knew he was there, knew he was following her but she didn't seem to hear him. So he kept following her.

_She calls me._

Her heels clicked on the floors as she walked, and finally, Trevor got a good look at her as he dashed after her into a long, empty corridor. Torches burned in their holders in the walls on either side of him, and the light shone on the golden frames of the paintings, it was a very eerie room in of itself, and in the dark of the night, in the quiet, with no air, no sound, it was all the more creepy. He shuddered as he looked around.

Mocking giggles pulled his thoughts away from his surroundings, back to the ghostly woman who stood at the end of the corridor, mist surrounded her, raising up all around her and she held a hand to her mouth to stifle the giggles. Her voice was soft, enchanting, mesmerizing. She was waiting for him, and she slowly brought her hands down, folding her hands over her lap and she cocked her head, a small motion, hair bobbing along with, giving him a soft smile. She had long black, possibly dark brown curls that dropped all the way to her back, and long bangs that covered her eyes, hiding whatever it was that they looked like. How she saw through those, Trevor didn't know. But she seemed to be able to move freely. After a moment, she turned and headed down another corridor, and Trevor followed her. 

He didn't recognize her, she didn't look like someone he had seen before, not some woman he'd accidentally wronged, nor some maiden from a brothel he'd been less than exceptional with, so why he was following her, he was unsure. He had someone. Someone who was fast asleep in bed, who assumed he was there with them. Not here, chasing what was possibly a ghost. 

Trevor staggered to a stop as he turned the corner, for the woman was heading back towards him now. She moved in an ethereal way, and up close, her beauty was almost unreal, godlike. Her skin, what he could see of it, was porcelain perfect, full red lips and a small nose. She smiled at him without showing her teeth, and gently brought one hand up, and traced his jawline as she passed him, she could touch him, but when Trevor reached out to grab her, to touch her, _anything_, her hand was just out of reach, and suddenly she was a few paces away. He ran after her, his fingers brushing against hers when suddenly, she spun him around in a swirl of red and black and soon his back collided with a thud against a door. And she was gone. __

_ _"Hey!" Trevor cried, looking around. The mist was still there, but it was slowly fading, and Trevor's eyes were growing heavy. _ _

_ _As the world went black around him, and exhaustion took him over, two delicate hands caught him as he fell, teasing laughter filling his ears._ _

_ _ _She calls me._ _ _

_ _Trevor woke in bed, sheets bunched up at his waist, and someone curled around his back, ultimately making him the little spoon. He strained his neck to look over his shoulder and smiled seeing Adrian's face pressed to his back. Carefully, he turned so he was facing him and he smiled at the gold eyes that greeted him, soft and sleepy, but alert. Silently, Trevor leaned in to press a quick, but chaste kiss to his lips, and to twirl a messy strand of his blond hair. Adrian leaned into the touches, humming contently and closing his eyes. They'd started sharing a bed only very recently, both having stayed in their own. Adrian had refused, understandably, to return to his childhood room, so he'd found an empty, vacant room by the alchemy lab and stayed there. Trevor had settled in a room by the kitchen. Eventually, they'd made a compromise and found a room between both. _ _

_ _It was comfortable, living with Adrian. They didn't always speak, which was alright. They didn't always need to speak out loud for the other to know what was up. There was a lot of silence between the two, a lot of quiet interactions, but neither minded. There was some sort of bond between them that helped them with the other. Sypha (who just so happened to be visiting for as long as she so pleased) liked to joke that they could read each other's mind, which, who knows, could be possible. _ _

_ _"You look tired," Adrian commented, breaking the gentle silence that always hung heavy over their bedroom in early mornings. Trevor nodded. _ _

_ _"Couldn't sleep. You know me." He smiled and Adrian shook his head. He pushed himself up so he was sitting up and he pulled Adrian along with him. _ _

_ _"I hope you're not too tired, we've got repairs to do." He hummed. _ _

_ _"Right." He laughed gently. _ _

_ _The day went by quickly, and thanks to Sypha being there to help them, it went even quicker than normal. She helped meld things and freeze them back together. Adrian took care of the things that he and Sypha couldn't reach and Trevor carried anything that the other two couldn't. And with the three of them, they got things done very quickly. They didn't fix everything, but they did make good progress, and by the end of the day, as the three of them lazed around the long table in the kitchen, they were all satisfied. It was quiet, or well, it was supposed to be, but Sypha was going on and on about something she had encountered on her travels. Trevor didn't believe her when she said she's encountered a dragon, but Adrian listened to every word she said with a small smile._ _

_ _After a while, Sypha excused herself and she retreated to her room, humming herself a tune as she skipped down the hall, a tune Trevor recognized as one he’d heard before, from his mother's mouth, but also floating in the empty halls at night. Only a few minutes later did Trevor and Adrian retreat to their room as well, holding the other as they laid down. _ _

_ _ _She calls me_  
_She calls me_ _ _

_ _That night when Trevor woke, Adrian's side of the bed was empty. This didn't disturb Trevor. Being part vampire made him a semi nocturnal soul. Adrian spent a lot of time in his alchemy lab as well, so much so that if Trevor didn't know where he was, his best guess was that his lover was in his lab. Deciding to not bother him, Trevor went to wander the halls again. He didn’t know if he’d meet this mystery woman/ghost but when suddenly, mist clouded the ground, he knew he would see her. But as he walked the halls and corridors, as torches lit themselves as he walked past the, he didn’t see her. Didn’t hear her teasing laughter, or the click of her heels on the tile, nor the humming song that filled the halls. He didn’t hear anything until he approached a balcony. That’s when he heard her, not laughing, not humming a tune, but crying. Sobbing. She was on the ground, hands balling up parts of her purple gown, it was a simple one, a strapless purple down with a slit for one leg that was bunched up on the ground, her bangs were the same, covering her eyes, but her hair was up in a dutch braided bun and it was beautiful . Trevor watched in stunned silence as she moved to cover her eyes with her hands and sob even harder. _ _

_ _Feeling like, ghost or not, Trevor was intruding on something he shouldn’t be, he stepped back, but that made the woman snap her head up and stare at him, Trevor froze, feeling unable to move as her face contorted in anger and she screamed, a high pitched sound, resembling that of a Banshee’s and before he knew what was happening, he was blacking out. _ _

_ _Trevor didn’t see her the next day, nor the day after that. On the fifth day, Trevor didn’t expect to see her, but when nightmares raised him from sleep well into the morning, he figured why not try. _ _

_ _She was absent. _ _

_ _When Trevor made his way back to their room, collapsed into bed and turned on his side, he expected to see Adrian asleep on his side of the bed but was met with empty sheets. Biting back a disappointed sigh, he closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up to his waist, letting sleep take him over._ _

_ _The next morning, Adrian was still absent. Trevor trudged down to the kitchen, low on energy and quite grumpy, only to find Adrian at the stove, helping Sypha with something, his hands around hers, showing her how to properly break and egg. He paused at the doorway, and though he knew that Adrian knew he was there, it was Sypha who first acknowledged him, beckoning him into the kitchen what a smile that could light up the world should all lights go out. _ _

_ _“You were absent this morning.” Trevor murmured to Adrian, giving his neck a quick kiss as he walked past him, grabbing a cup of the tea that rested beside the dhampir. He grunted and jerked his head, flipping a strand of his blond hair out of his face. Either he or Sypha had pulled it up into a ponytail and Trevor thought it looked really pretty. _ _

_ _“A keen observation.” Adrian sneered. Trevor blinked, taken aback for a moment, and even Sypha seemed caught off guard. Well, alright, he’d done _something_ wrong apparently. A few moments of silence stretched on Adrian turned his attention back to Sypha to help her with something, it was uncomfortable but Trevor knew what he was doing. Payback. He sighed._ _

_ _“Can you pass me the milk?” Trevor asked after a moment. Adrian frowned._ _

_ _“Get it yourself.”_ _

_ _“You’re closer.” Trevor narrowed his eyes._ _

_ _“So?”_ _

_ _“So, can’t you-”_ _

_ _“Boys,” Sypha snapped with a disappointed sigh, planting her hands on her hips and glaring at them. They both stared back, faces blank. Before long she knew she was intruding on a moment that didn’t concern her and with a huff, put the spoon she was holding down and crossed her arms. “Whatever _this_" she gestured to the both of them. “...Is. FIx it. You two are no fun when you argue.” She frowned and before long, she was out the room, heading towards the library. _ _

_ _"I get it. I'm sorry." Trevor said after a tense moment of silence. Adrian raised an eyebrow at him and cocked his head. Trevor paused. That movement was familiar, since when did Adrian cock his head that way? Just a slight tilt of his head, his hair bobbing with the movement? He blinked and shook his head, giving Adrian a sheepish smile._ _

_ _"It's not fun waking up alone." Adrian pouted stepping towards Trevor, he reached out to pull him into his arms, against him. He hummed. _ _

_ _"I know. You're really bratty. I'm sorry." Trevor teased, smirking and Adrian scoffed, gently smacking his arm. It was quick, it was easy, and they'd figured it out their differences, and Adrian didn't seem nearly as annoyed. It almost seemed too easy which how quickly they had made up, but neither cared. With Adrian, he was simple, it was easy to please him and make him happy. When it came to Trevor at least. Adrian moved to put and rest his arms on Trevor's shoulders and he leaned into Trevor, pressing his nose to Trevor's, who pressed a small kiss there, grinning. _ _

_ _It was quiet, and it was content as they stood there, in the silence of the kitchen. And while it was nice, Trevor figures why not ask Adrian something that's been on his mind for a few days now. It would perhaps ruin the quiet mood, but he didn't particularly care. He doubted Adrian cared as well. Though the silence was nice, he knew Adrian got antsy about it after a while sometimes. _ _

_ _"Say, Adrian, _prince_?" He hums. _ _

_ _"Oh, a pet name, what's the occasion?" He laughed looking down at Trevor, locking their eyes. Adrian's eyes were so gold, so very gold. They shone every shade of yellow and gold in the morning light that filtered through the windows, and Trevor found himself lost in his eyes for a moment, he blinked and cocked his head with a small smile. _ _

_ _"Weird question, and don't laugh, but um, do you know if this place is haunted?" He asked giving him a hesitant and unsure smile. Adrian blinked, he opened his mouth to say something, but paused and closed his mouth before doing so a few more times, he looked like a fish and Trevor had to bite back a laugh at his face. Adrian seemed confused at the question but for a moment, stayed quiet, furrowing his brows. He seemed to be thinking about it, and Trevor played with a loose strand of his hair that had fallen from his ponytail as he waited. He should wear his hair up more often, it was incredibly pretty, really, though Trevor was too embarrassed to admit that._ _

_ _“I don’t think it’s haunted?” Adrian frowned after a moment. He seemed so unsure of himself as he spoke, and the uncertainty in his voice made Trevor laugh quietly. “You must understand that while I am the son of Dracula, I didn’t live here all my life. I don’t know if the building is haunted, it very much could be. I would not be surprised if it _was_ haunted, this castle is old, very very old.” He said, his frown growing._ _

_ _“Soooo, a _maybe_." Trevor said with a snort. Adrian smiled, a small little amused smiled and sighed. Adrian nodded and mouthed ‘maybe’. Although after a moment, his face dropped and he furrowed his brows._ _

_ _“Why do you ask? Do you see ghosts?” He asks, skeptical._ _

_ _“When I can’t sleep, I walk the halls. Sometimes I- sometimes I think I see ghosts. Movement out the corner of my eye, disembodied voices, it could be nothing, but I don’t know. I’m unsure.” Trevor hummed. After the stuff they’d seen, the demons they’d faced, the vampires they’d fought, talking about ghosts didn’t seem like much. Ghosts were nothing. It almost seemed silly to ask about ghosts and the such._ _

_ _“I’m sure they aren’t ghosts,” Adrian said gently, bringing one hand up to cup Trevor’s cheek. He’d let his stubble grow a little since defeating Dracula. Sypha said it looked good, though Adrian said it made him look like a barbarian, though it was obvious he liked it. “Perhaps just figments of your imagination. I know nightmares can make you believe you are seeing things.” Adrian hummed distantly, he was lost in his mind now, trying to figure out what it was that Trevor was seeing, or what caused it. _ _

_ _“Though, why don’t you ever come to see me when the nightmares pull you from your sleep? You know where I’ll be if I’m not in bed.”_ _

_ _“You work so hard in your little lab, I wouldn’t want to bother you. And look at you, you’re theorizing over what it is.” Trevor jokes, Adrian snorted and brought both hands up to squish Trevor’s cheeks and grin at the man. Trevor giggled and pulled away, just a little bit. He wanted to step away, but Adrian get his hands on his hips, keeping there. Trevor let him keep him there. He liked it when Adrian held him. He wanted to feel a little angry at Adrian for being super petty but he couldn't find it within him to be angry. He understood why Adrian was angry, he'd had been annoyed himself when Adrian hadn’t been in bed._ _

_ _“Won’t you stay with me, dearest?” Adrian asked, pouting. Trevor laughed. “We barely spend any time together anymore, I’m starting to miss you and we live in the same bloody building.” He added. It was a very large building, to be fair, but Trevor understood his slight annoyance. He sighed and rested his forehead on Adrian’s. They didn't need to speak much for them to know what was going on in the others head. It was a connection, they knew each other. _ _

_ _“How can I make it up to you?” He closed his eyes. Adrian hummed and gently pressed his lips to Trevor's jawline, kissing along his jaw before making his way to his neck and his earlobe, gently nipping on them, pressing butterfly kisses to the skin, making Trevor hum._ _

_ _“Come stay with me,” Adrian whispered, his voice held a hint of desperation, pleading to Trevor. _ _

_ _It was hard to even think to say no to Adrian. And with the look Adrian was giving him, soft eyes, slightly parted lips, pleading expression, who was he to deny what Adrian wanted? Pulling him against him, Trevor leaned up to catch Adrian’s lips in a chaste kiss. Adrian whined and brought his hands up to tangle them in Trevor’s hair. Adrian leaned down and pivoted their position so Trevor was pressed against the counter and he pushed him up a little upwards so that Trevor was sitting on the counter and they were at the same eye level. It felt nice to kiss Adrian again, it felt good. He had been neglecting everything else due to the woman from the nights that kept his mind elsewhere. He sighed gently as he pulled away and he pressed a soft kiss to Adrian’s nose._ _

_ _“Come back to bed.” The dhampir whispered gently. Trevor didn’t answer and Adrian bit the inside of his cheek._ _

_ _“What’s on your mind?” He asked gently._ _

_ _“It’s nothing of importance.” Trevor lied, offering Adrian a soft smile. He wasn’t sure if it was convincing enough and for a moment he wasn’t sure if it would work, but when Adrian’s face softened and he brushed a strand of hair behind his ear and repeated:_ _

_ _“Come back to bed.”_ _

_ _Trevor knew he'd won._ _

_ _ Trevor nodded, wordlessly and didn’t say anything else as Adrian grabbed his hands and stepped away from the counter, pulling Trevor along with him. He smiled and let Adrian bring him back to bed. They didn’t speak, they didn’t _have_ to speak as they reached their room. They still didn’t speak when Adrian pulled him into bed. And the woman from the night wasn’t of any importance as Adrian gently pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his hips. She wasn’t of any importance as Adrian peeled his clothing off piece by piece. Nor was she of any importance as Adrian pressed kisses to Trevor’s skin, trailing down._ _

_ _And she most certainly wasn’t of any importance as Adrian found him with his tongue. _ _

_ _

_ _Trevor still hadn’t seen the woman in the mist, two weeks later, long since the marks and bruises Adrien had left across his skin vanished. He did not think of her any longer, and when he slept, he was no longer plagued by nightmares. Instead, he slept soundly, nothing bothered him. All was good. All was okay. _ _

_ _Until it abruptly wasn't. _ _

_ _Fire and screaming pulled him from his soundless sleep, pulling him into a nightmare, although it did not last long. He bolted upright, a silent scream forming on his lips, but the scene of his shared room with Adrian greets him, calms him. Nothing is wrong, the room is the same as it was when they fell asleep. It's quiet with the exception of soft chirping from outside and Trevor's heavy breathing, his choked out sounds as he struggled to catch his breath. When he calmed down, Trevor knew that there was no falling back asleep. He sighed, the sound coming out broken and cracked. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at his lover. _ _

_ _Adrian was beautiful, even asleep, undisturbed by Trevor's violent waking. His golden hair splayed all around him, like a halo and asleep, Adrian's features were peaceful and calm. He was mostly curled up on himself. But he looked at ease. There was no teasing smile, no small scowl. A blank, peaceful canvas and Trevor smiled at him. He didn't bother him. Very gently, very slowly, he pulled himself away from Adrian's sleeping form. He felt bad about leaving him there. He'd been so good at staying with Adrian, but he knew there was no falling back asleep. He dressed quickly, slipping a shirt and some pants on before heading to the door. He closed it behind him, and the door hadn't even clicked shut before he hears a sudden rustle from inside the room. Though he paid it no mind._ _

_ _This old dance. Trevor hadn't missed it. He hadn't missed the chills that ran up his spine when touches lit up in their holders on their own as he passed them. He didn't miss the way the eyes of the paintings he passed seem to follow him. And he _definitely_ didn't mess the uncomfortable silence that hung in the halls at the dead of night. Sypha would be dead asleep, so would Adrian. They didn't have to deal with this, though he loved them, he oftentimes envied how lucky there were to not be plagued by nightmares. Though perhaps they struggled in their own ways. As Trevor walked the halls and corridors, his mind flew to many different things. Of course, late at night, having been raised from sleep by horrors you don't want to see again. But there was no one thing missing, one thing that didn't bother him. And that was the lady in the mist._ _

_ _It had to be perhaps a half-hour later when Trevor heard her. The lady's song. Her soft teasing voice flitting through the halls. Her song reached him and he went stiff. She was back and she was undoubtedly back for _him_. Her voice was...if he was being completely honest, was captivating, soft notes and gentle longer notes, and it pulled him along the corridors and staircase. He didn't know where he was going, he was following the voice and his feet knew where to carry him. He passed elegant hallways he'd never seen before, lanterns and torches shifting to chandeliers and brass candle holders. Somewhat dusty, dirty floors turned to seemingly newly polished wood floors and red carpet as he headed down towards a room he'd never seen before. One he'd never known had even existed._ _

_ _It was a ballroom. Why this castle possessed a ballroom, he was unsure, but that was the least important thing on his mind. What he was paying the most attention to was the silhouette clouded in mist standing at the center of the ballroom. Through the dark Trevor watched her raise one hand to her mouth, and her giggle echoed in the empty, massive room. _ _

_ _As Trevor stepped through the massive dark oak doors, that didn't so much as groan as he pushed them open so he could squeeze through, he found himself shocked. Once he stepped within the threshold of the room. Lights started turning on. They were small, little golden dots in the dark of the ceiling, shining like stars in the sky. One by one, the tiny lights flickered to life until the few remaining ones remained above the silhouette. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the final little lights flickered to life before suddenly, two massive golden chandeliers sparked to life themselves, candles blazing proudly as the room became enveloped in a golden light. Trevor's voice was taken from him at that moment. Faced with this elegance he'd never imagined he'd see again, he was shocked. He felt like he was a child again, toy sword in hand as he watched his mother waltz around the dancefloor, teaching many a random stranger to Trevor the proper steps to take while dancing. He felt like a noble again surrounded by this beauty. This was something someone with money, tons of money - or magic - would have. And for a moment, all Trevor could do was stare in awe at the lights above him, he was captivated by the lights._ _

_ _So much so that he barely noticed the figure standing under said lights. And when Trevor finally looked at her, he felt as though he'd been winded. _ _

_ _Trevor had never seen a dress more beautiful. It was _magnificent_. He was at a loss for words for how to describe the golden garment that she wore. The first thing that caught his attention was the bodice and the sleeves. They were elegant, perhaps made of silk, but almost every inch of them was covered in something that sparkled in the light of the chandeliers. Intricate flowing designs in gold and yellow shimmers covered the bodice, trailing along the sleeves and ending at her wrists. The bodice was tight around her waist, but the intricate golden designs didn’t stop, they shimmered down the length of the dress, a great golden cascade of fabric and shining golden embroidery. The train of the dress wasn’t long but it was just as beautiful. Trevor felt like a flea next to her. His clothing was new, yes, and while it was much better than his travelling garments had been, faced with a woman, real or not, in a dress that regal, he felt intimidated. _ _

_ _And yet, Trevor still found himself walking towards her. Her hand was outstretched towards him, and though he couldn’t see her eyes behind her bangs, she was smiling and her eyes must have been welcoming. Her hair was in an updo, nothing else, no accessories and Trevor didn’t fault that. The dress was extravagant enough on its own._ _

_ _Her hand was cold when he took it, but she paid it no mind as he curled her delicate fingers around his hand, and pulled him along in one sweeping motion, her dress hissing along the polished floors as she moved. A melody started suddenly, soft music filled the fall and Trevor hesitated. He knew this song. His mother would play it. Delicate soft piano music that brought him back to his childhood for a moment._ _

_ _ _She sways in her velvet dress and pulls me towards her in the dark_ _ _

_ _Soon, however, he fell into step with the ghostly woman as they paced around the ballroom. He remembered the steps of the dance as they moved. He’d never been good at dancing when his mother had tried to teach him, but now, the steps came to him as if he had known them since birth. _ _

_ _Trevor wasn't really paying attention as he danced with the woman, he felt as though he was dreaming. This wasn't real. How could it be? He sees a woman in an empty ballroom, beckoning him to dance with her and he does? When he had Adrian? That was out of character for him, it couldn't have been true. It can't be real. But the soft piano, the hint of a violin pulled him from his mind, brought him back to the present, brought him back to the woman holding his hands, her golden dress making noise with every gentle step she took. She knew how to dance, she knew the steps better than Trevor, so as he struggled with some steps that had slipped his mind, she waited patiently. _ _

_ _Trevor knew he was faltering for one reason and one reason only. The _song._ He had heard his mother sing it countless times, singing along as she danced, alone or with a partner, it didn't matter. Trevor could hear her voice as the song reached its end. One long, opera note that had Trevor's eyes stinging with unshed tears. _ _

_ _It shouldn't have happened, but it was all too much for Trevor and he faltered, he stumbled, tripped forward, into the arms of the woman in gold. _ _

_ _She hadn't expected it and when she caught him she stumbled backwards herself, her bangs swaying. From their position, their eyes locked, and Trevor finally got to see the wide eyes that stared back at him, which had been hidden. _ _

_ _Her _gold_ eyes. _ _

_ _They both staggered backwards, eyes wide and before Trevor could even open his mouth to speak his lover's name because those had been _Adrian's_ eyes, (he would know those golden eyes anywhere) he was gone. He couldn't hear the dress. But that wasn't of his concern. He could think about Adrian wearing dresses later. He let himself sit down on the floor, knowing his knees would give out on him. He sighed overcome with emotion and a bleeding nose, and let exhaustion take him. _ _

_ _Trevor woke to shouting. It wouldn't be the first time he would, but it would be the first time he woke to someone screaming his name and sounded concerned. _ _

_ _Sypha's red hair and her wide concerned eyes were the first things he woke to. And with a gasp, everything came back to him. He lurched towards her, eyes wide and crazy. _ _

_ _"Adrian-" he gasped. "Adrian, _where is he_." _ _

_ _"He is not of concern right now. You're bleeding." She said as he got to his feet. He used the tiny woman as support and offered her a sheepish smile once he was steady and he bit his lip. He brought his hand up and swiped at his nose, frowning at the dried blood that came back. _ _

_ _"I'm okay. Just happens from time to time." He lied. He didn't even know _why_ he bothered since Sypha knew what caused his nosebleeds, he'd told her himself. Sypha curled her upper lip at him in a silent snarl but no sound left her lips. Once she calmed down a little she sighed. _ _

_ _“Trevor, you’ve been here for at least a few days, I have not seen you." She said sternly and Trevor blinked. _ _

_ _"What day is it."_ _

_ _"Sunday." _ _

_ _Trevor blinked again. "Fuck." _ _

_ _Two days, he'd been out for two days? And had Sypha taken two days to find him or had she been told something that kept something from finding him? He didn't know. And it didn't matter. It really didn't because he had no clue where Adrian was and he knew Adrian would be hard to find. He knew the way that Adrian would hide and push others away because of this, because of what had happened two days before. He knew he would stay hidden away from them, hoping that the situation would blow over and he'd be okay. That was ever the way things worked, Trevor needed to find him. _ _

_ _"Where's Adrian." He asked, earning him a frown._ _

_ _“You spend two days unconscious on a ballroom floor and you don’t even care? Have you no self-worth?”_ _

_ _“No.”_ _

_ _“You’re impossible.” Sypha glared at him, crossing her arms. He glared right back at her knowing he’d win. Adrian didn’t have the heart to say no to Sypha but Trevor was a bastard and a stubborn one at that. He knew how to get out of arguments and these kinds of situations having lived the life he did. Sypha, bless her heart, took quite a while to crack but eventually let her arms drop to her side with a huff. Trevor didn’t bother hiding his smile, smug and knowing. If Sypha were taller she probably would have slapped that smile right off his face._ _

_ _‘I haven’t seen him recently.” She said and Trevor’s face fell, but he quickly caught himself because Sypha kept talking. “He’s probably _probably_ hiding because when he seemed to be in a hurry when I last saw him.”_ _

_ _Trevor deflated._ _

_ _“If he’s hiding, he could be _anywhere_ he knows the castle and we don’t. Hell, we didn’t even know there was a ballroom.” Trevor hissed scratching the back of his neck with a frown. This was stupid and ridiculous and he was cranky, waking up on the floor after what had happened would do that to people. And he wasn’t anger, per se, just confused and a little bit worried, but he knew Adrian was fine, he just had some questions, naturally._ _

_ _“Watch your attitude!” Sypha snapped. Her tolerance for his bullshit had significantly lowered since they had finished their quest. Trevor didn’t blame her. “Where do _you_ think Adrian would have gone. Knowing him he surely wants to be found, so he wouldn’t have gone somewhere we can’t access.” Sypha said, already catching on. Trevor, however, blinked dumbly and stared at Sypha as if she were a puzzle. He tried, goodness he tried, but he wasn’t the smartest. He knew how to fight, he knew how to brute force his way out of situations and problems, he didn’t really let himself think, really. When you’re him, or live like he did, you learn that thinking will get you killed a lot of the time. You let instincts take over and you pray to whatever you do or don’t believe that you survive. _ _

_ _Sypha sighed. _ _

_ _“His childhood room, _Trevor_. It’s just a guess but if he wanted to be alone for a while he would have gone somewhere we would have considered but never really thought of because why would he go back there.” She said a small little smile on her lips. He knew she was getting back at him but he didn’t care, not really. _ _

_ _"Ah." He said gently. Sypha sighed and grabbed Trevor's shoulders before turning him around and giving him a shove. He staggered forward, giving a pathetic yelp as he caught his balance. He glared at Sypha but she only glared back, he knew she wasn't backing down this time so he only hissed at her and stalked out of the ballroom. _ _

_ _

_ _Getting back to Adrian's childhood room wasn't the most difficult thing, he knew where that was and he knew the layout of that particular part of the castle, and so when he approached the room, he hesitated, sighing gently. He stood in the doorway, and there, sitting in the middle of the room, a purple dress ripped to shreds around him, was Adrian, sitting with his back to him. _ _

_ _"Don't stare Trevor, it's rude," Adrian whispered softly. _ _

_ _Trevor stepped forward and gently sat beside Adrian, looking at him and the torn dress at his feet. He bit his lip._ _

_ _"I'm sure you have questions." He murmured._ _

_ _Trevor didn't know what to say, he was unsure of how to respond. If you had to ask him, he didn't give a shit about the dresses, or the fact that Adrian had worn those dresses. He did have questions about why he was wearing those, but he didn't mind. If Adrian wanted to wear dresses, who was he to tell him not too? He had lived on the streets and the roads. You see a lot of shit on the roads, crossdressing and drag is something you see all the time. It's something you get used to. It's something you learn to not give a fuck about it because, on the roads, it doesn't mean anything if you dress one way or another. People didn't care, if it didn't affect whether you live or dies, no one cared. _ _

_ _"Can you tell me why?" He asked. Adrian frowned gently and scoffed gently. "I don't mean to ask in a rude way, is there a reason you do it?" He continued gently. Adrian nodded softly and rubbed the back of his neck._ _

_ _"Because it helps me get away," Adrian said softly. Trevor wasn't unsure of what to say, but he didn't want to interrupt Adrian. If he wanted to speak, he could. _ _

_ _"He's dead now. But my father- is Dracula. I'm his son, and that weighs on my shoulders, everything about it is on my shoulders. It's all so much for me all the time. When I-" he paused and took a breath, moving to sit cross-legged and he sighed. "When I put on those dresses, the makeup at the hair, I'm no longer...myself. I'm not 'me'. I've named this version of me Michelle. Boring and plain, no one cares about Michelle. It helps me get away. It helps me cope." He said gently. Trevor nodded and gently reached out to grab one of the torn pieces of the purple dress. _ _

_ _Trevor didn't bring up Adrian crying, it had probably gotten too much for him, and it had completely broken down. He gave Adrian a small little laugh and played around with the ripped piece of the dress. _ _

_ _"You didn't have to hide it," Trevor said, Adrian blinked and looked up at him. _ _

_ _"No?" He asked. _ _

_ _"No. I don't care. It's cool, you know the way I grew up, you know I've seen a whole lot of stuff on the roads, on the streets. Men wearing dresses doesn't bother me." He shrugged. "You really shouldn't have been so worried." He added with a smile._ _

_ _Adrian rolled his eyes and leaned into Trevor, resting his head on Trevor's shoulder._ _

_ _"You're right." He murmured. "I'm sure you understand, however." _ _

_ _"Yeah, I do. And I still love you regardless, you know."_ _

_ _"I know. I love you too. I shouldn't be surprised." Adrian sighed gently, poking at the torn dress, Trevor clicked his tongue and 'tsked' childishly with a small little smile. Adrian frowned and looked at him, brows furrowed and eyes slightly narrowed. _ _

_ _"What."_ _

_ _"It's such a pity you tore up the dress, I would have loved to try it on myself." He joked, laughing gently and Adrian paused, eyes going a little bit wide. He blinked and opened his mouth for a moment before closing it. Confused and caught off guard before he quickly smiled._ _

_ _"If you really want to try on one of the dresses," he purred. "I can't get the corset out for you."_ _

_ _Trevor blinked and violently shook his head. "Absolutely not." _ _

_ _And Adrian laughed, leaning closer to Trevor, who pulled him into his arms with a small smile._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, concerns?  
Leave me some! I'm always open to feedback


End file.
